Doll
by manina
Summary: A Rei Ayanami.


**Notas: **Escrito por un amigo, quien no sabe de fanfics, pero sin querer escribió uno. Me pareció que valía la pena publicarlo. Cualquier comentario, yo se lo haré llegar.

****

**DOLL.**

¿Me quieres?

Sí.

¿Me estimas?

Sí.

¿Me amas?

Con todo mi corazón.

Amanece. Abre los ojos a un nuevo día. Un techo desconocido; aún con vida. Postrada desde la cama contempla la habitación; estoy sola.

_So, everybody just go and die..._

Ingresó a las tres de la madrugada. Su cuerpo padecía de serios cortes. Estaba desangrando de soledad, desaparecía de angustia, se moría por saber la verdad. Los gritos de dolor e impotencia se dispersaban entrando a las habitaciones, retumbando en las paredes, propagándose por los hierros retorcidos entre las esquinas por las frías losetas de los pisos; alcanzando el estado corpóreo, penetrando en la piel tocando el estómago dilatando los pulmones; y perdiéndose por los interminables pasillos.

En el quirófano el corazón volvía a latir.

¿Me quieres?

Te quiero.

¿Me adoras?

Te adoro.

¿Me amas?

Con todo mi corazón.

El pasado. Recuerdos que no se marginan fácilmente, no te quieren abandonar, que no los puedo perder. Porque necesito recordar para no olvidar quien soy. Porque deseo recuperarte, otra vez juntos los dos. Ayúdame.

Cuerpos frágiles durmiendo. Cuerpos inocentes. Inmersa en liquido esta la carne, pasiva, inanimados los cuerpos sin ganas de vivir todavía. Pellejos, nervios, músculos, es tan sólo. Conservadas en cristal. Aguardando a ser despertadas, a ser útiles. Las mira impávido esperando deseoso el momento de volver a estar junto a ella. Espero tu regreso.

¿Me quieres?

Sí.

Mientes.

¿Me aprecias?

Sí.

Mientes.

¿Me amas?

Te amo.

Mentira. Son todas mentiras. No seré más tu muñeca.

_Tears?, are tears what i am seeing? am i crying?_

No te vayas, no me dejes solo, no de nuevo. Pero ella no le hace caso, no vuelve la mirada para despedirse. Ya no lo escucha. No puede. Desvanecida, perdida en su mente, son los recuerdos lo que sus ojos observan, la ilusión aquella, trémula, trastornada, la imagen efímera la sombra aquella. Te necesito. Sus manos tocan el frío cristal que los separan. Inconsciente, sobresale del líquido que cubre su cuerpo. Contempla el atardecer naranja. La observa fijamente, su belleza, ¿qué más puede pedir? Debería estar satisfecho, debería estar agradecido pero no puedo, algo en mi me dice que está mal, que algo malo va a pasar.

Ella me mira, por unos instantes la tengo enfrente toda su atención en mí, una mirada sonriente que viene a rescatarme de la oscuridad, qué hermosa es. Empieza a contemplar una flor que tenía entre sus manos. Era pequeña, de un rosado pálido esparcido por cinco delicados pétalos. Esa mirada, aquel brillo inusual en sus ojos dirigidos a esa pequeña flor llamaron mi atención.

No, no sólo era curiosidad. Había algo más, un vacío empezaba a formarse en mi pecho, ¿una preocupación innecesaria? Llevamos seis meses juntos, seis meses compartiendo nuestras vidas, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero el vacío seguía presente.

Ahora ella ha alzado el brazo. Se lleva lentamente la mano a la boca. Observo en silencio sus movimientos, expectante. En la palma de su mano lleva la pequeña flor, con cuidado la protege, es su preciado tesoro, y con delicadeza de sus labios deja fluir una corriente de aire, con fuerza envuelve a la flor y sin resistencia sus pequeños pétalos rozados se desprenden, comienzan a danzar en el espacio, a seguir diferentes caminos, a perderse, a desaparecer. Por unos instantes sigo con la vista el recorrido de los pétalos que se veían frágiles flotar ir de un lugar a otro. Ella también los veía pero pude advertir que aquel acto que acababa de realizar no era un simple juego, un pasatiempo, lo puedo sentir en su rostro, en sus ojos que ahora brillaban con mayor intensidad como un ritual llegado al clímax, su rostro desfigurado por aquella expresión, mezcla extraña de paganismo con santidad, de y suciedad y elegancia. Una ráfaga alejó aún más los pétalos hasta que ya no pudimos verlos, se fueron y con ellos ella cambió, volvió a ser la misma, a estar rodeada de una calma agradable, el trance había terminado.

Nos quedamos un rato más sentados en aquella colina contemplando el atardecer. Luego, todo fue igual que siempre, fuimos a comer algo a un restaurante, la acompañé a su casa, la despedí con un beso. Todo regresaba a la normalidad pero de repente sentí otra vez ese vacío en mi pecho y con él volví a estar en esa colina observándola pero ya no reinaba el ambiente de contemplación de antaño porque ahora ella volteaba a mirarme, el brillo misterioso que cubrían sus ojos regresaba, empieza a caminar hacia mí y mientras lo hace de su boca salen los pétalos rozados de aquella flor; fragmentos insignificantes empiezan a invadir mi cuerpo envolviéndome en una tormenta que juega a voluntad con un muñeco de trapo, sacudiéndolo; ya no puedo verla, se ha perdido en esa marea rosada, pero escucho su voz, susurros de su presencia. Con mucho esfuerzo trato de descifrar su llamado.

_La vida de la flor es corta._

Pero no puedo hacerlo. Observo mi reloj. Las doce. Tenía sueño. Ya mañana hablaré con ella.

--------------------

Qué tonto fuiste. Muchacha de 23 años muerta en su departamento. Novio de la víctima la encontró en la mañana cuando fue a visitarla. Todo indica que se trataría de un suicidio. Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta. Pero cómo lo iba a saber. Cómo maldición. Las recriminaciones no sirvieron de nada, los insultos, los lamentos, las lágrimas no la iban a traer de vuelta. Ya nunca más sería el mismo de antes.

Mucho tiempo después, parado frente al cristal que las retiene recordaría aquellos momentos; perdóname.

_You can't forget love and cry because that it's killing your insides..._

Al abrir los ojos él estaba sentado a mi lado, había pasado toda la noche en esa aquella habitación, junto a mí. Al percatarse de que estaba consciente gratamente sonríe, amablemente me acaricia la frente. Mi pequeña Rei. Y me siento tranquila, siempre que está a mi lado el dolor desaparece, esa angustia que invade mi cuerpo, que desgarra mi cuerpo, me hace sufrir, me va quitando la vida poco a poco, desaparece. Por eso estoy postrada en esta cama recuperando mis fuerzas; cada vez es más persistente, cada día cada noche el dolor se apodera de mí y sólo es con su presencia que puedo descansar puedo cerrar los ojos y reposar y soñar, aliviar los pesares, dejarme llevar por el laberinto de los sueños porque sé que el estará cuidándome él va a estar velando por mí para que nada malo me pase. Estoy cansada. Necesito dormir para recobrar mis fuerzas. Él me despide con una sonrisa. Mis ojos quieren descansar. Los objetos pierden su forma todo se vuelve etéreo, buenas noches.

Se sienten pasos. Ahora estoy sola estoy echada en una cama en una habitación, oscura, desconocida. De repente las luces se encienden, la intensidad de su brillo me desorienta por un momento. Dos personas están junto a mí. A uno no lo conozco, lleva una bata blanca sucia manchada de sangre, pero el otro se me hace familiar como si lo conociera de hace mucho; era él. Trato de describir el lugar donde estoy pero no puedo, la vista se pierde en el vacío presente. Los dos hombres me miran. Hablan entre ellos. Me miran de nuevo. Otro fracaso. Vuelvan a revisar todos los pasos desde el principio. Sí señor. El hombre de la bata desaparece. El otro se queda mirándome. De repente me siento violada por su mirada inquisidora que recorre todo mi cuerpo, que me toca el vientre, los pechos, que acaricia mi rostro y va tomando nota de sus observaciones. Yo estoy inmóvil. Quiero irme pero mi cuerpo rígido está, muerto está. Tienes que esperar. Pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo Rei. El hombre de la bata regresa ¿qué hacemos con esto? Bótalo, ya no nos sirve, es otro desperdicio más; una letanía agonizante en mi corazón. Hasta ahora no podemos repetir el éxito que tuvimos con la primera. Sigan intentando. Pero señor no cree usted. Es interrumpido. Sigan intentando he dicho tenemos que traerla de vuelta. No cree usted que ella no quiere regresar. Qué dices, no hables estupideces. Que pase lo mismo que con la primera. Nunca, eso no volverá a pasar.

Desaparece con sus palabras. Regresa la vista a mí. Rei, tienes que regresar, tienes que volver a estar con migo, por favor regresa. Sus lágrimas caen en mis mejillas; quiero levantarme, quiero respuestas a su actitud pero, mierda, no puedo, estoy atada a una máquina que controla los latidos de mi corazón, estoy, otra vez, en la cama del hospital, he regresado. Había sido un sueño, qué más podía ser.

Entonces todo comenzó como una curiosidad, cuando él iba a visitarla le preguntaba sobre su pasado, sobre su madre, preguntas que él respondía a la ligera, que alimentaban cada vez más las dudas que ella tenía.

Con ese sueño vinieron otros, imágenes confusas que recorrían su memoria. Sangre, sangre negra que la asustaba. Besos, las caricias que él le hacía a su cuerpo la ruborizaban.. Sueños reveladores, la incertidumbre se apoderaba cada vez más de su mente hasta que un día recibió un sobre, sin remitente. Al principio sentía extrañeza por su presencia, un sobre blanco con unas letras impecables escritas que decían: para ti, la verdad presente, el hombre de la bata blanca sucia manchada de sangre. Las preocupaciones regresan con mayor fuerza, su corazón excitado no puede controlarse, agarra el sobre y lo lee.

Era una mañana cálida cuando recibí la oportunidad de acabar con toda la angustia que comenzó con un sueño y terminó estrellada en una realidad ineludible. Ahora todas las piezas cobraban una nueva dimensión, un nuevo orden en donde yo era una pieza más.

Despertar sabiendo que tu propósito en la vida está acabando; despertar entendiendo que eres reemplazable, una más de una compleja maquinaria. Y tu tiempo se agota. Descubrir que todo era mentira, las palabras, los gestos, su actitud toda. Ese hombre, tu sombra; después, cuando no le sea útil, él me abandonará.

Y te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Saber que únicamente fue una muñeca, tan sólo una muñeca. Y tu tiempo se agota. ¿Quién soy? Escuchas pasos. Vendrá por ti. Para hacerte suyo. No lo permitas. Por favor no lo hagas. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? Muy bien, se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente. Asiente con la cabeza; aliviado. Está en condiciones para ser dada de alta. Sonríe. Otra vez regresarás a él; como ha de ser, como siempre lo será. Y tu tiempo se agota. ¿Alguien me escucha? Por favor ayúdenme. Se acercan. Sin salida; no hay más opción. Escuchas los pasos, cada vez más cerca. De qué sirve seguir en ésta habitación, en estas cuatro paredes. Estar con él es lo que menos deseo; sentir su respiración, verlo a los ojos. No quiero. Cerca, muy cerca. Se levanta. Camina, sin apuros, hacia la luz. Las voces más fuertes se oyen. Ya ha decidido; no hay vuelta atrás. Abren la puerta. Te ve. Lo despido con una sonrisa. Y saltas...

Cayendo.

¡Despierta!

Cayendo.

¡Despierta!

Todo acabó.

¿Estás bien muchacha?

Amanece. Abre los ojos a un nuevo día. Un techo desconocido.

¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime, ¿quién eres?

Estás viva.

ºNo estoy segura pero creo que soy la tercera.


End file.
